Drunken Honesty
by Riyoko-chan
Summary: What happens when Bulma convinces the Prince of Saiyans to go to the bar with her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Three years fic. I tried to stay in character as much as possible.

"Oh my god, Vegeta, just _come on!_" Bulma argued over the intercom between the gravity chamber and the technical room outside of it. Her face was scowling over on the big screen inside the chamber as she watched the Saiyan Prince continue his training as if he hadn't noticed her at all. It's just one night that I am asking of you. Since Yamcha and I broke up, I have no one who will go to the bar with me! Chi-chi and 18 live too far away, and I will be damned if I take my parents." By this time, Bulma had straightened her ridiculous blue afro to soft wavy curls that fell loosely around he shoulders. The look was sexy, yet elegant on her.

Vegeta landed on the ground after punching halfway in the air at an invisible enemy.

"Leave me the hell alone, woman. I do not care, nor have time for your _bar_, whatever that is." Vegeta looked up at her on the screen over his shoulder.

"I have been so lonely lately, Vegeta, and I'm sure you have been too. You are alone every time I see you! I need to dance, and I'm sure a few drinks would do you wonders. I'm not asking you to take _me_ out; I'm asking to take _you_ out. Just agree already so I can go get ready!" Bulma begged with her sparkling blue eyes. Vegeta just huffed and continued punching and kicking.

Angry, Bulma snapped, "You are going to train yourself into an early grave, Vegeta, if you don't let your body rest for a little while. But if that is how you want it, fine. I'll just laugh at your funeral and say _I told you so!_"

_Wretched woman, doesn't she ever shut up? Maybe if I agree, she will leave me the hell alone for a while and I can actually some work done in here!_ Vegeta thought as he once again landed on his feet, this time facing her.

"Fine. I'll go. But so help me, you aren't keeping me up all night, and you are not going to stand anywhere near me. I'll have a few drinks and leave when I choose to with or without you. Got it?"

"Oh yay! Vegeta, I promise you, you will have a good time! See you in the living room at about 9:30 tonight!" She cheered as she quickly blipped off the screen, and skipped to her room to get ready. She wasn't sure why, but Vegeta agreeing to go out with her tonight made her feel disturbingly happy… happier than she had ever been with Yamcha on even their most romantic of dates.

The time was just after seven, and she wanted to make sure she looked hot. Straight away, she got in the shower and made sure she shaved her legs, arm pits, and anything else she could think of because if she didn't get some ass tonight, she was going to consider the evening unsuccessful. Bulma knew the bar wasn't the classiest choice to find a good lay, but it has been a whole month and a half since she and her bandit boyfriend Yamcha had called it quits. Yes, she was still sad about it, but she was not about to let it get in the way of her life. Yamcha found himself a new girl, or rather a couple of new girls, and even though Bulma would love to beat the living shit out of each of the girls, not to mention Yamcha himself, she figured the best defense she had against him was indifference.

She finished her shower and looked into the steamy mirror with one towel wrapped around her torso, and the other around her hair. She drew a big heart in the steam on her mirror, winked at herself, and walked out into her room. Her closets were located across her room, in a small foyer leading from the door to the main hallway of the house. Dramatically swinging open the French-style sliding doors, she searched for something sexy to wear. About twelve outfits came to mind as she tried to figure out her sexiest look, and what colours look best on her.

White.

That was the colour she decided on, and she knew just the dress to wear. It was a skin tight white pleather dress that hugged her curves unlike any other garment she owned. It was square cut in the neck and dipped low enough to expose a fair amount of cleavage. The dress had no sleeves, but rather were tank top straps and the back dipped low to the small of her back. Stopping mid thigh, the dress more than qualified her dress requirements of the night. (A/N: I'll give you guys three guesses as to what music video I drew inspiration for this dress from lol)

_I need to dance! _She screamed in her mind as she turned on the stereo to her dance mix that she made several months ago. Immediately "Down" by Jay Sean blared through the speakers as she danced in her towel to her bathroom to pull out her blow dryer and get started her hair.

_Baby are you down, down, down, down? Yeah, yeah!_

"This is absolutely absurd; I am a warrior, not some weak earthling! I should be training, not getting ready to go out with that servant woman. Why must she pester me and keep interrupting my goal to ascend to a Super Saiyan, and surpass that low class clown?" Vegeta scorned himself as he showered off the day's sweat he accumulated over his day of training.

"It isn't like I am nice to her! I do nothing but yell at her and insult her, and it just seems to keep her around. Although, I am certain that if I am nice to the wench, that will not solve my problem either." The prince sighed as he finished his shower and stepped out of his en-suite bathroom to his room. He did not have the slightest clue what he should wear as he looked around at his one dresser, and his 97% empty closet.

He opted to just wear fresh fighting armor but something inside him said, _no._

"Gah!" He clenched his fists.

_Fine, I'll just wear these. _Vegeta thought as he pulled out a pair of black jeans from his dresser. Until that moment, he wasn't even aware that he owned a pair of black jeans. Where had they come from? This material was unfamiliar to him, but seeing as he had no other options, it was the best he could do. In his closet, he noticed a plain greyish green, V neck shirt that hugged his muscles. Also in the closet, he saw some black shoes that worked with his outfit perfectly.

_9:28_ he thought after he glanced at the clock. Not knowing why, he took a quick glance at his mirror in the bathroom. Supposing he looked fine, he walked down to the living room with his arms folded as usual over his chest.

He took a seat on the couch that faced the staircase Bulma would be descending as he wanted to hurry and leave because the sooner they got there, the sooner they could leave.

"So, you've decided to go to town with my daughter?" Dr. Briefs walked into the room with his cat draped over his shoulder. His wife, Bunny, at his side.

"Oh, my, Vegeta! You look so handsome in those clothes! Oh my dear Bulma is going to have a hard time keeping the ladies off of you tonight!" Bunny clasped her hands together at her chest.

"Do you have any money, Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs asked already knowing the answer. Vegeta just grunted.

"Here, it's fifty dollars. It should buy you a few drinks, if you don't get the crazy expensive ones." He handed the money to Vegeta who gruffly shoved it in his pocket.

"While you are passing out money, how about giving some to your lovely daughter?" Bulma winked at her dad from atop the staircase.

"Well certainly, Bulma! Certainly!" her father chuckled as he extended a fifty to his daughter.

"Thank you dad, but I was only joking!" Bulma laughed as she started to walk down the stairs. Vegeta had never seen her look quite as stunning as she did then. As much as he didn't want to be thinking it, he knew she looked sexy. The material of her dress reminded him of old Saiyan armor, the kind his father wore. Her white shoes, her dress, her hair tied up in a messy bun with loose strands falling around her face and forehead, and her silver hoop earrings fit her air tonight. Perhaps, he was going to have fun tonight. . .

_Vegeta get a grip on yourself! You are not going to have any fun tonight with this woman!_ Vegeta mentally scolded himself as he looked away toward the front door.

"Let's get a move on, woman!"

"Bulma. How many times do I need to repeat myself before it sinks in through that thick head of yours! My _name_ is Bulma!" She swung her purse over her shoulder and walked through the front door with Vegeta following after her, his arms still crossed. The pair hopped into the taxi cab Bulma previously arranged to take them. She knew she would be no good to drive later in the evening.

"So, what is this bar thing, anyways?" Vegeta blurted as Bulma blinked at him.

"Oh, you have never heard of a bar? Hmmm, well, it is where alcohol is sold and people go to have a good time. Don't get me wrong, a lot of sleaze queens and man whores go to the bar, but for the most part it's all good. You just have to know which ones to go to." Bulma pushed her finger to her lips. "It is expensive, so I only go every now and then. Not to toot my own horn or anything, it isn't like I am strapped for cash, it is just that I could be spending my money on better things than getting drunk, you know?"

"Hn." Was his only response.

"You'll have fun once you loosen up a little! Just trust me, Vegeta." She winked at him and narrowed her eyes flirtatiously. Without even realizing it, she found herself scooting closer to him as he stiffened. With a sudden jolt, the taxi came to an abrupt stop in front of West City Bar and Grill.

_Looks stupid,_ he thought as he shut the taxi door. Neither of them were carded as they walked in through the back VIP entrance - one of the privileges to being one of the richest women on the planet. They sat down in a sectioned off booth and Bulma ordered their first drinks for them.

"He'll have Blue Moon on tap with an orange slice, and I'll have a strawberry-mango margarita, please." Bulma smiled at the waitress.

"What is Blue Moon?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Just a beer, I figured you would like something with flavor other than yeast, but still be on the manly side. My drink is what is considered rather _girly_ although I know a ton of men who order them." Bulma answered as the waitress was already back with their drinks.

"Here you go! Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Bulma sipped on her margarita. Vegeta took a sniff of his beer, and curled his nose with distaste. Knowing very well he has smelled worse things in his time, he took a swig and to his surprise rather enjoyed it.

"Not bad." He stated as he chugged half it down already.

"Woah there, cowboy, don't drink it so fast! How fast does alcohol affect you Saiyans? I don't think I have ever seen Goku drink a beer before!" Bulma laughed as Vegeta screwed his eyes up to think.

"I've only ever had wine once, and it was Frieza's. I was seven years old and I saw it sitting on the edge of his chair that he floated around in, he was standing up by the window gazing into space and so I took a sip. It tasted awful, so I threw it at the ground but immediately regretted that decision when he turned and looked at me. . ." Vegeta trailed off, unsure of what disturbed him more; the memory of the beating he received right after that, or the fact that he was talking to this earth woman about his past.

Bulma sighed, realizing what it must have taken for him to talk about Frieza like that, and just said, "Well, wine is really an acquired taste I hear. I have never really cared for it much either."

About eleven drinks later, the conversation carried on surprisingly smooth, and the alcohol was definitely swimming in their brains. By this time, she had found her way to his side of the booth, and they were speaking very close to each other.

"Re-remember that time I made you wear that p-pink shirt!" Bulma pushed a finger into his chest as he grimaced at the thought of the pink shirt, and not to mention, yellow pants. She was giggling like a teenager.

"Uhg, don't remind me. Burning those garments is still on my to do list, right after I reach Super Saiyan." Vegeta smirked with his eyes shut.

"But, you looked so _**cute**_ in that Bad Man shirt, and you have got to admit, that title suits you. M-Mr. Bad Mann!" she ran her hand down his arm and sniggered while he savored the tingling feeling that was now running down his arms where her fingers traced.

_What is that feeling in my arm? It happened when she touched me._ The sober thoughts inside Vegeta were screaming at him to leave immediately, but the alcohol had other plans.

"Cute, huh?" was all he could think to reply.

"Yeah, but this outfit you've got on is amazing as well. I say we go show off to the world what sexy bitches we are and dance!" Bulma took her shot like a college student and stood up and extended her hand to the Saiyan Prince.

"Oh, not even inebriated will I partake in _dancing_." Vegeta smirked, refolding his arms.

"Okay, well you can sit here and watch me dance." Bulma said as he jerked his head in her general direction as she turned to go find someone to dance with. Not a particularly difficult task this time of night at a bar.

"_It's my song!"_ Bulma cried out in joy as she found a group of people to dance with on the dance floor.

"_Baby, are you down down down down? Even if the sky is falling down? Down Down!_

_You ought to know, tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control. _

_So leave it behind cause we have a night to get a way _

_So come on and fly with me…" _For whatever reason, Bulma and Vegeta made eye contact on the word _fly_.

"_As we make our great escape. _

_Baby don't worry, you are my only, _

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down, _

_You'll be my only, no need to worry, baby are you down down down down. _

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me, I'll take you away, turn this place to our private get away…."_

Vegeta's eyes drifted and washed over her body as she swayed to the music, her arms in the air, with everyone else's, but in that moment, he could only see her in a sort of slow motion only he could feel.

"Hn." Vegeta watched her eyes rest on him more than a few times. _What is this?_

The waitress walked over to the table and set down two more shots, and the tab. It was two in the morning, and the bar was starting to shut down. Bulma walked over and slammed her shot with Vegeta and sat down in his lap. Normally, this would be a brave move on her part, but something in the air told her she was in no danger.

"Let's go home. It is our bed time." Bulma suggested as she got up before Vegeta nearly gave in to his urge to wrap his arms around her. The taxi was outside waiting for them, as they scrambled out of the door. She had her hand around his forearm, as they wobbled to the cab.

Finally home, Bulma exited the car laughing at something funny the taxi driver said. She paid the man and tipped him a hundred dollars before turning to Vegeta and motioning to "shh" as she didn't want to wake her parents. But we all know the drunk whisper.

"Vegeta, we need to get some sleep. T-Thank you for coming out with me, I had more fun than I thought, though I definitely thought I'd be dancing more." She drunkenly admitted as they were about to stop at her bedroom door.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted with a smirk on his lips, and it took all Bulma had to not pounce on him right then and there.

"Well, good night, prince V." She stretched out her arm for him to shake her hand. Vegeta paused for a moment.

"Gah!" Vegeta took her hand, pulled her close and closed the gap between them with his lips. She fell limp in her knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her up against her door and deepened the kiss with his tongue grazing her perfect lips. His hands traced her thighs as she scratched his scalp with her fingernails.

"Oh! Vegeta!" she gasped as he nibbled on her neck. Keeping her eyes closed, she allowed her hand to blindly search for her door handle. She found it and opened the door as they dumped onto the floor with a great thud, but neither of them cared. She kicked the door shut from the floor as she was pushing her hands into his shirt. The moans intoxicated their minds furthermore as she managed to flip the both of them over.

She straddled his waist as she leaned over him, her arms extended over his shoulders. They breathed heavily for a moment, just staring into each others eyes.

Vegeta has always been the passionate character in anything he's put his mind to, so why would this be any different. He knew what he wanted, and at this point he would do anything to claim her. To have her. He grabbed her cheeks and neck and pulled her into his kiss, once more triggering a fiery lust between them.

The moonlight poured in on the sweltering fervor gasping and moaning in sheer pleasure upon the floor of Bulma's bedroom. He took off her dress as she tugged on the collar of his shirt and nothing ever felt more perfect in drunken honesty. He traced her body with his brawny hands, while her hands of velvet mapped out the contours of his muscles as they stole glances at each other.

"You want it, Vegeta. . . take it." She breathed in his ear as he flipped them over. Throwing the rest of their clothing aside, they gave into what would spark the beginning of a drastic change in their lives forevermore.

_About four weeks later. . ._

"Ugh, god. This has got to be an error." Bulma held her head in her hands as she leaned over the kitchen table, with a calendar sprawled on the surface. "One, two, three. . ." Bulma finished counting the days.

"What's the matter, Bulma?" Bunny walked into the kitchen finding her white frilly apron to begin cooking breakfast for the household.

"I'm late." Bulma stated in a dead, monotone voice that seemed not to belong to her.

"Hmm?" Bunny answered, knowing it was unlike her daughter to be late to any appointment or gathering. Then she glanced at the calendar her daughter was burning holes in with her eyes.

"Oh my! _OH_ my!" Bunny didn't know whether she should jump for joy, or do nothing.

"Yeah." Bulma sank lower in her seat.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted as he walked into the kitchen, shirtless as always with a towel around his neck. He grabbed a glass of orange juice off the table.

"Bulma's late for her period!" Bunny blurted out as Bulma's face turned blue with horror as she heard the words spill out of her mother's mouth. Little did Bunny know who Bulma last fornicated with.

Vegeta choked on his orange juice.

"MOTHER!" Bulma shouted as she stared into the eyes of the prince standing before her.

Vegeta just locked his eyes on the blue haired genius. They were wide, and full of shock. Bunny looked at them both as if she were watching a tennis match. Back and forth, back and forth her head darted between the two as Bulma felt as though she were about to faint.

Playing stupid, Vegeta said, "So, how does that pertain to me? I don't care about her womanly cycles." He finally looked away, up to the ceiling.

Bulma coughed and stared at him. The seconds creeped by slowly, while the tension in the room grew exponentially.

"Bulma darling?" Bunny's eyes popped open as she noticed flames raging in Bulma's eyes.

"IT'S YOUR PROBLEM, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME UP!" Bulma clarified in a fit of rage. Vegeta broke the orange juice in his hand to dust.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME HAVE SEX WITH YOU WOMAN, SO DO NOT BLAME THIS ALL ON ME!"

"OH, SO I _RAPED_ YOU THEN? Well, I say it's hard to rape the willing. You were all for the idea. In fact, I do believe you were the one who initiated the whole thing! So before you go pointing fingers, Vegeta, you better make sure your hand is clean." Bulma stood tall in his face, her fists planted firmly on her hips as she made her point.

"Leave me alone!" Vegeta retorted as he turned around and headed straight back to the gravity chamber.

"Run! That's just like a coward! Go on, Vegeta! Get out of here while you can! I knew you weren't going to be man enough to handle this. Suit yourself you jerk!" Bulma huffed as she stormed up to her bedroom, leaving Bunny alone and confused.

A/N: Finished! Review and tell me what you think? Think it is good all on its own, or do you think I should add another chapter or two? I love feedback. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Wow, I loved all the feedback! Also, it was pointed out that at the very beginning of the story, after I said it was a three-years fic.. I mentioned 18. I'm sorry about that! I usually write really late at night since I have two jobs to afford all of my crap. Oops! Anyway, I hope you enjoy what happens next. :)

Also: I totally fell in love with my phone all over again. To some this may seem like old news, but I totally updated my fics from my android phone! I was so excited! Hahaha

"Oh my!" Bunny looked at Bulma, her eyes wide and blue just like her daughters.

"Don't you even say a word mom, because it was my stupidity that got me into this mess." Bulma turned to go to her lab before Bunny grabbed her daughter's wrist, turned her around, and gave her a big hug.

"It's not a mess dear. Everything will turn out alright. I promise!" Bunny held her daughter at arms length by her shoulders and smiled. Knowing her mother meant well, Bulma smiled back before turning to her lab.

"Gah, what is going on in my life? Nothing is going as it should! I should be taking my fathers place as King now if not long since! I don't have a _home_ and I certainly do not need to be having a child. He will be an heir to nothing, and for that I am disgusted." Vegeta paused. "What am I saying? He? As if I care." Vegeta slammed an angry fist on the floor of the gravity chamber. "And not to mention being surpassed by a low class Saiyan. I have to become a Super Saiyan. I just have to!" Vegeta breathed in deep and continued doing his sit ups.

"seven ninety, seven ninety-one, seven ninety-two. . ." the sweat dripped down his temple, down his back, and across his forehead. His determination, his anger, and the heat of the day turned his sweat glands to over drive as he worked out his frustration.

"_That's just like a coward!" _ Bulma's words echoed in Vegeta's mind. The whole scene in the kitchen earlier replayed as he thought about her eyes. Those ridiculous horrible miserable gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh yeah? Coward huh?" Vegeta rose to his feet furiously and stomped out of the gravity chamber while honing his senses in on his target. Bulma. He sensed her in her laboratory office and darted in that direction while huffing inaudible words as he strode.

"Woman! Get over here and let me in before I blast down the door!" he shouted at top volume when he learned of the hand print lock on the door. He tried to look in through the glass doors but the large "Authorized Personnel Only" sign blocked most of his vision. Not to mention the glass was designed to resemble the foggy jagged shower door pattern.

"Woman, do you hear me?" he demanded as she did not answer him right away.

She sat there, tapping the end and tip of her pen on her desk as it see-sawed rapidly between her fingers. She held her chin in her other hand and sighed.

"What the hell does he want?" she thought out loud as she pushed her self up out of her chair. In absolutely no rush, she stepped lightly over to the door where an agitated prince glared like a bull with red sight directly at her. She opened the door a crack and looked at him blank faced.

"Can I help you?" she questioned sarcastically.

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly it dawned on him that he had nothing to say. Now he really felt like a fool. Bulma turned her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"So you felt like coming all the way over here for no reason?" she guessed as she started to shut the door but he grabbed the handle before it was all the way shut.

"I have a reason, woman." He opened the door and walked into the lab vestibule and locked his dark eyes on her.

"Well? What is it?" her temper flaring as she wished she could just go back to work.

"We need to talk about that child." Vegeta said. She lowered her hands to her sides and looked at him with her look softening.

"Is that really what you came here for?" she asked, genuinely confused. "Look, I don't expect you to stay around. I'm realistic, Vegeta. I never even suggested to myself that you would view this child as something positive." She sat down on a bench as he shifted his weight onto the wall directly across from her.

"Look, I am not promising I am going to be father of the year, but I owe it to my father that I let my child know where he comes from. Who he is, and who his people are." Vegeta explained gruffly. Bulma just squinted her eyes.

"And if it is a girl?" she folded her arms. "or are girls not valued on your planet? Certainly doesn't' seem like you value women very much to me." Bulma knew she was being incredibly rude, but at that moment, she didn't particularly care.

"If it is a female, I will do the same exact thing. On Vegetasei, a woman is below a man, but I have met some rather impressive women fighters. Any child of mine, whether male or female, will have a predisposition for excellence in anything that they do, and I will teach them to harness it." Vegeta spoke with such maturity and valor that Bulma couldn't help but be impressed. She knew Vegeta to be selfish, and only consider himself in any situation.

"Vegeta. . ." Bulma breathed as she secured her focus on the flame haired man standing before her.

"What?"

"I'm just . . . amazed. That's all." She looked up and back at him.

"Why, because you thought I would freak out and run away?" he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose.

"Well, you sort of did at first. I just didn't think you would come back and say all that to me. I figured you would go to space and we earthlings would never see you again." Bulma confessed honestly. "Even if nothing happens for you or me, I am glad you would still make yourself available to this child I'm carrying. I'll be fine by myself, and I have plenty of money to raise a child comfortably, it is just that I never thought it would happen like this."

"That night- " Vegeta started to say but was cut off.

"-Was just two people who were drunk and not thinking clearly."

"-was something I had never felt before." Vegeta continued his sentence as if she didn't say anything.

"What are you saying?" Bulma stood up. "Were you a. . . virgin?" she blushed as she asked. She knew she would just _die_ if he admitted that she had taken his virginity.

"Of course not! That is why it shocked and still shocks me so badly. I do not know what that strange sensation was." Vegeta felt shocked that such words were coming out of his mouth. Feelings? Feelings are for the week. This is just foolish emotion, and nothing more. If so, then why were the words still coming?

"Before that night, I never thought twice of you and your pitiful life. I am a ruthless, selfish, evil, and a broken man, and for as long as I can remember I have done nothing but live for the kill. I lived to destroy, and here I have _created._" Vegeta paused to breathe, and carefully think of what to say next.

Bulma wondered if her jaw had dropped too far to put it back in place again.

"This planet has merely been a temporary home base for me. You told me Kakarot would return, and so he has. But these androids are interfering with my plans. I do not wish to train to fight these androids, I wish to train and destroy Kakarot before leaving this planet in ruin. That is my only goal right now."

Bulma frowned in a mixture of pity and disbelief.

"I knew that night would cost me dearly, and the distraction would need to be made up for by training three times as hard the next day, but now, I see how much time I am surely going to waste here on this planet." Vegeta went from looking at the floor to her eyes.

Agitated, Bulma spoke before he finished his breath. "So, I am just a huge waste of time. What about all that talk of "this isn't anything I have ever felt before" bullshit you were just saying. It wasn't exactly that simple for me either, buddy. I felt things I had never felt before too, ya know, I just don't want to get attached some someone with as much emotional constipation as you. That night was the most honest I think _anyone_ has ever seen you in your entire existence. You aren't as cold and frozen as you think you are."

"You know nothing, woman! I said I felt things I had never felt before, but what makes you think I meant that in a positive way?" Vegeta argued, raising a fist in defense.

Bulma rested her hand on his fist as he jerked his head back in shock.

"Because I'm not stupid." She dropped the defense and took the clip out of her hair, allowing long loose waves of blue to fall around her shoulders. She gave her head a slight shake and began to smile tenderly at him.

"I heard of how you cried on Namek when Frieza killed you. The way you begged Goku to kill him was the saddest thing my friends had ever seen in their lives. You may think that was a weak moment for you, but I think it is the strongest thing you could have ever done." Bulma inched closer to him, backing him into the wall.

"That is how I know you feel. That is how I know your heart isn't all that you make it up to be. That is possibly why I felt so compelled to get to know you anyway. And then I thought about taking you to a bar and showing you that it is okay to live, and have a little fun every now and then. I work just as hard as you do most days here in my lab. The government is always looking for new inventions and new ideas, and new this, and new that. It gets really stressful meeting deadlines and going to conferences and running one of the largest companies in the world. So in a sense, I know how it must feel for you. You work so hard in that gravity chamber, and I am willing to bet those muscles of yours feel like they weigh thirty tons at any given time, and I am sure that the only reason you sleep is from sheer exhaustion most nights." Bulma paused for a response.

Vegeta found himself speechless.

"You and I are a lot alike in more than one way. We both were born into status, and we both have the tempers of hornets, and we are both determined to get what we want. Whether you see it that way or not, I have no idea, but that is how I see it. I think that is why we felt what we felt that night." Bulma's eyes began to slightly glisten as she locked gazes with the prince.

"So what are you asking of me?" Vegeta growled finally looking away. If she was asking for a family and a relationship, she was surely crazy.

"Nothing. Nothing but you working to stay as honest with yourself as you were that night. You've found a home with me, again whether you think that or not, and it will always be here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." She turned around but before she could even take a step, she felt a familiar hand around her wrist.

No words were spoken, and there needn't have been any said. The look on his face said it all, and for that she smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and held him in a soft embrace before she turned and left back to her lab. He gave her one final glance before returning to the gravity chamber to conclude his days training.

After taking a much needed and deserved shower, Vegeta sat down at the foot of his bed, the only light in the room coming from the streetlight outside. Shadows of cars passing by occasionally drew patterns on the walls as he traced them with his eyes while he thought about the day.

"_You've found a home with me, again whether you think that or not, and it will always be here…" _He heard her voice in his head as he looked at the four walls around him, the dresser across his room, and the bed he's been dubbing _his_ for the past year. After being responsible for the deaths of her friends months prior to the battle on Namek, she offered him a "temporary" shelter in her own home. What had she seen in him? What did he do deserve such a kindness? He knew not of one thing she could possibly see as a positive and logical reason as to why she should trust a ruthless killer but somewhere in the pit of his chest, he felt grateful.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted shooting a glance at the clock. Who would knock on his door at nearly eleven o'clock at night? After turning on a lamp, he opened the door a crack to see two blue eyes looking back at him.

"Vegeta. I know. . . it's late. But I felt I needed to come say goodnight. And so I have, so, uh, goodnight again." Words seemed to fail her as she shot her eyes to the floor, her cheeks growing pink.

Rather than shutting the door in her face, Bulma noticed the opening grow larger as he moved aside to let her in. She almost hesitantly stepped through the doorway into his room and looked around. Although the room was as simple as simple could be, she looked as amazed as a kid in a candy store. His soft scent filled the air as she took a seat on the bed.

"Vegeta I.." she started but was interrupted.

"Don't say anything." Vegeta's voice was almost soft. He sat down beside her, keeping silent himself, as he watched the questions fill her eyes. The tension was pulsating in the air while the two just stared at each other.

"Just lie down." He said finally after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Okay." She agreed with a small smile on her lips, and the pink in her cheeks began to flush back onto her face. The two of them lay there in the stillness, listening to the noise outside.

The faced each other and breathed deeply. Suddenly, there were no more questions in Bulma's mind, and Vegeta finally felt some type of peace for once in his life. He closed his eyes while her gazed was still fixed upon him. She watched his chest rise and fall, and the hardened face of the warrior next to her seemed to melt off into sleep. He looked serene and and to think she played a role in him achieving such serenity filled her with pride and joy. Once she was sure of his slumber, she scooted ever closer to him and soon fell into a peaceful sleep herself.


End file.
